A Twisted Fate
by 99luftballonsx.o.x
Summary: Rose was a born on Earth, but sent to live on Xandar at a young age. She enlists in the Xandarian military, where she wants to fight for justice. But that might change when colliding in the path of Ronan, someone she loathes more than anything else. She becomes his prisoner and personal slave, soon discovers horrifying truths, secrets, and maybe change her feelings towards him.
1. Criminals

**This is my first Guardians of the Galaxy story, so please no hate. Also, I do not own anything but my OC, and additional stuff I may add.**

Chapter 1: Criminals

"Listen up newcomers, your duty is to watch over the prisoners, and guard all entrances," General Koni spoke, walking back and forth in front of us, his hands behind his back. "This prison is separated into sections A or B. I will divide you up now. On the right side of me will be guarding section A, and on the left side will be guiding section B."

_I was on the left side of him._

"Now that we've made things clear, you are dismissed to your sections," Koni said, and we divided ourself before leaving.

I marched down with the others of section B, as we made our way into the prison area. It was only a few more minutes before they let the prisoners out of their cells. I stood, guarding the control room, beside a tall, young man. His posture was rigid, and his eyes wide open, glancing at everything. _He was nervous. _His hand that held the heavy sonic blaster was shaking, a dead giveaway to his anxiety.

I wanted to say some words of encouragement, but as I thought of things to say, I began to realize I was nervous too. I switched the sonic blaster to my other hand, wiping my palms on my dark pants. We were all new initiates, that have just gotten out of basic training. And now we were stationed here, in Xandar's _worst_ prison.

Although I lived here mostly all my life, I _knew_ I wasn't Xandarian. I was a human, a terran, from the planet Earth. How I was captured and sent here remains a mystery to me, I was too young to remember. I was adopted by a Xandarian couple, the father being a scientist that worked and researched in Xandar, discovered my human traits when I was seven. They didn't tell anyone though, they told me 'humans' were very, very rare in this galaxy. Yet, they still kept me and treated me as if I was a real Xandarian.

They taught me to love and respect others, to always fight for what was right._ For Justice._ So, once I turned twenty years of age, I immediately went to a training academy. I believed in my parents virtues as well, and decided that I would help defend these people from the intergalactic terrorist called Ronan. We'd been recently debriefed on him too.

He is one of Xandar's most vicious, and powerful enemy. He's hated Xandarians all his life, and wishes to extinguish this race from the entire universe. He's been attacking Xandarian colonies and outputs, slaughtering men, women and children as he went along. He was a _monster._ A _maniac_. He ignores the peace treaty signed between Xandarians and Kreeans, and claims he is only fulfilling what the ancient Kreeans would do. _Ludicrous! Ronan was an insane, violent brute!_

A loud buzzer cut through my thoughts like a knife, and I realized I was clenching my blaster so tight that my knuckles turned white. I relaxed my grip immediately, and watched as down below, the prisoners began to file in. My eyes caught on to a peculiar group of prisoners. A man, walking behind a rodent with a very large, tree humanoid, with a green skinned Kreean girl.

"What is that damn thing?" The young man muttered from beside me, his eyes watching as the odd group of prisoners moved towards an empty table.

"I believe it is a tree humanoid." I answered.

The young man looked at me in surprise, probably because he wasn't expecting anyone to actually answer his question.

"That's an interesting tree." He replied.

A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips, and I nodded in agreement. The young man the went rigidly straight again, and I felt the need to ask him.

"Are you okay? You look a little...anxious." I asked in a low voice.

His brown eyes shot back at me again, an embarrassed look crossed his face.

"Yes," He whispered in a shaky voice, "It's just that, we've only been trained in the basics. We're dealing with _major, _criminals here. How can we be expected to guard and defend if all we know is basics?"

_I never thought about it that way before. _My nerves were just because of being in an important prison, and so far away from my parents. I honestly didn't know how to reply to that. He looked at me expectantly and I bit my lip, deciding on how to respond.

"Well," I finally said, "Think of this as more of a test. A test that observes how much bravery and courage you would have when a time for it was calling. For example, a prison riot, or an attacking outsider. How much courage would you have to fight back, or run?"

He shook his head, "We're only prison guards for crying out loud."

"We have different points of views on this." I replied.

"You know...that's actually true. Most people wouldn't think of it your way." He then mused.

I smiled, "My ways of thinking always have different point of view, from the average Xandarian."

He raised an eyebrow, a confused look now set on his features, "Wait, what? _Average Xandarian? _You're _not _Xandarian?"

_Oops...that slipped out._

"No," I answered honestly, "I am not _originally _from here, but I have spent enough time on this planet to accept it's beliefs and virtues. I want to fight for what's right, that is how I ended up here."

He was about to say something, but a loud alarm system went off, and we both glanced down at the scene below us. It appeared to be that the tree humanoid had started mischief, holding something in his hand, as mini weaponry robots surrounded him. I then looked back at the young man to see his face completely filled with panic and fear.

"Now is the time to decide to have courage or cowardliness." I said, before following the other guards down the metal platforms.

"Prisoner, put the device down and return to your cell. Or we will open fire." Said a man in the control room over the intercom.

"I am Groot!" The humanoid tree yelled, and the mini robots began to fire.

He swung his large hands angrily, knocking down the weapon robots one by one. I then began to wonder just how we will be able to contain this prisoner. The prisoners began to fall into turmoil as well. Some had started to run, covering their heads while the other began breaking things and attacking guards. I raised my sonic blaster to eyes level, and began firing at the humanoid as more weapon robots flew in.

The rodent then crawled up the tree humanoid with a very powerful sonic blaster in his hand, and began shooting the weapon robots down, then turned to firing at the guards. One of the shots hit an older man who was firing only a few inches away from me, he hit the opposite wall, his body slumped to the ground. I clenched my jaw, and fired even faster, avoiding the shots coming from now every direction.

The green skinned Kreean girl was making her way up here fast, and I didn't have enough time to turn my blaster on her before she kicked me hard in the jaw. I fell to the ground with a heavy _thud, _pain vibrated throughout my head and a dizzy feeling settled over before my vision faded.

I awoke to a rough kick in the sides, my eyes snapped open and I sprang up into a sitting position. The attacker already had a sword against my throat. I struggled, trying to get away from then when another foreign soldier grabbed my arms harshly and held them behind my back, the sword so close to my neck, and I could smell the dizzying scent of blood and metal mixed together. I gritted my teeth, trying not to breathe into the repulsive stench.

"You are not Xandarian, I can sense that. So tell me little wench, why do you fight for them?" A cold, deep voice asked from behind me.

There were a set of heavy footsteps, and my eyes widened at the sight of a blue skinned Kree with black paint all over his face, in black armor. His purple eyes set with a burning intensity, as if he would burn holes through me at any second.

"Ronan." I growled out his name.

**So...what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Thanks for reading, please review!**


	2. Hostage

**Omg thank you for the many reviews! And thank you Anuu123 for telling me that Gamora's actually ****_not _****Kreean! :). **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Hostage

A small smirk was on the edges of his lips as he took a step closer. He was so close to me that I could smell a metallic tinge that came off from his armor.

"Yes, I am Ronan the Accuser." He said, his purple eyes narrowing at me.

I couldn't stop the snarl that came to my lips, "I know _exactly _who you are! A monster!"

"Monster?" He repeated, bending his knees just a little so that he was face to face with me.

Fear was overpowered with the anger that flooded through my veins, I clenched my bounded hands tightly, gritting my teeth. I glared at him with hatred, and he just scoffed.

"No more games human," He said sternly, and I wasn't even mildly shocked he knew what I really was, "Tell me where the escaped prisoners are and I will let your death be quick."

"Is that supposed to be some type of mercy?" I spat.

"I suppose." He replied.

I shook my head, ignoring the blade on my throat, "I am not a coward like you are Ronan! I will _never _tell you anything!"

"You have gravely mistaken." He growled.

"Go on, kill me then! Make it as painful as possible, I won't say a word!"

"If it's death you desire," In what seemed like a flash of light, the blade was away from my throat and replaced with his own hands, "Then I'll gladly give it to you!"

His hand were warm, squeezing my trachea so tightly I had to cough and gasp for air. His teeth were gritted, and was glaring at me with matching hatred. Dark spots danced around the edges of my visions and my lungs burned, I coughed even louder, gasping heavily. Finally, and surprisingly, he let go, and I fell to the floor gasping for air. He chuckled darkly as he circled around me slowly, while I still gasped for breath.

"Did you think I'd make it easy for you? To die without giving me answers?"

"I told you, I won't talk." I said breathlessly.

He squatted down next to me, slid his hand beneath my neck and lifted me back up, grasping my neck so tight that it hurts.

"You may think you know me, but you don't. You have no idea how powerful I really am, foolish human. And I _will _get the answers...one way or another." He said.

"C-Coward!" I cried, "Y-You'll never know!"

And just like that he threw me against the wall, I let out a short scream that didn't last long when the hit knocked the breath out of me. I fell to the ground hard, breathing heavily.

"Chain her and bring her to the brigs." I heard his deep voice say before the retreating of heavy footsteps, replaced with lighter ones, but there was four different sets of them.

Two of them hauled me back up to my feet, while the other two cuffed my already bruised wrists. After they were sure it was secure they broke off into pairs, one behind me and one in front of me and began to walk down the stairs of the platforms. I tugged on my cuffs, trying to feel if it was loose somewhere, unfortunately, it didn't budge. I had think of something, and fast. I glanced around the room, desperately searching for anyway to escape this situation. And then I saw it, an abandoned blaster only a few feet in front of us. If I can kick it up with my feet in the right time, then the weapon maybe of use to me.

I nodded silently to myself, waiting until we were close enough. Then, quickly, I stepped out of the path, and quickly kicked up the blaster. They looked at me in surprised, but before they could react I already had the blaster in my hand and fired at them. They ran towards me and I closed my eyes and kept firing until I heard four heavy bodies drop to the ground. I opened my eyes, and then began running back towards the control room, not even looking at the fallen bodies.

As soon as I was inside the room, I went directly to the communicators, holding down the button.

"This is Rose Donovan to Nova Corps, I report that five prisoners have escaped and Ronan is _here._ Requesting back up at once please." I waited for an answer, but was only met with static.

"Hello? Hello? Nova Corps? Ronan is here, I need back up to bring him in!" I said into the speaker.

Still only static.

_The communicator was disrupted. _I let out a growl of frustration, releasing the button.

I sighed, H_ow in the world can I bring in this intergalactic criminal without back up?_

I was once again, cut out of my thoughts when pained stung my right shoulder blade, and I let out a howl of pain before falling to my knees. Foosteps walked in front of me, but these weren't Ronan's, they were much quicker and lighter. I looked up painfully to see a blue skinned, bald Kreean girl. Her eyes dark as coal as she held a black colored blade, threateningly close to me.

"Trying to get help? It's pointless. I disabled the communications before you even woke. Face it, you're powerless." And as if she was to prove it, she kicked me hard in the sides, and I groaned, hunching painfully over.

I could feel the warm, sticky substance of blood steadily oozing down my back now, I let out a shaky breath. She pulled me up again, and pushed me out of the communications room. I stumbled down the steps, but quickly caught myself.

"Move it!" She snapped pushing me forcefully again.

I followed, now sighing in sadness as I anaylzed my situation. _Well, for starters I apparently have some type of information Ronan wants, and that might be the reason why I'm still breathing right now. I also know that I'm about to be taken aboard his ship, and will probably become his prisoner. _She shoved me again, and I hissed when she touched my shoulder blade she stabbed.

As soon as we were out of the prison, I saw a dark, gigantic, ship levitating only a few feet above us. I stared up at it, my eyes mixed with horror and amazement as I looked at it. It was big, and definitely threatening. The ship was horizontal, stretched out with what looked like coiled up sides. A large latch opened up, and my heart dropped in my stomach, as I realized the seriousness of this situation. _If I get on this ship, there is a 95% possibility I won't get out alive. And I'll never see my parents again._

"Take her to the brig, and be careful, she's a slick one." The blue-skinned female ordered to the guards coming out of the latch, and they nodded before gripping me again. _I am starting to get tired of all this gripping and grabbing._

They led me down a series of dark hallways, until they entered what seemed like a passcode and the giant doors slid open and was the prison cells. A lot of monsters, and races I've never seen before all stood there against the bars, watching me like a hawk. A shiver of discomfort ran up my spine, but I kept my eyes forward, not daring to look at any of them. _I am not afraid of them. _Finally, the guards arrived at my cell, untwisting the lock and it opened with a loud creak. They then threw me into the cell and locked it, before turning around leaving.

I sat on the bench for _hours, _my heads resting in my palms as I stared blankly at the cracks in the metal ground. I already knew escaping was hopeless, there wasn't even a way _to _escape. So I just sat there, imagining all the horrid ways Ronan would try to torture me into getting the information. Another shiver went down my spine, not from fear, but from anger. _How dare he?! _

My anger quickly extinguished when I heard the rattling of keys in a lock, and the metal gate creak open. I hesitantly looked up, not surprised to see four guards standing there. I sat up, and walked over to them. They rearranged themselves so that I was between them again, before leading me out of the prison. I followed silently, trying my hardest to remember the hallways they were taking me down as we wall walked in cold silence. Another shiver went up my spine, and this time it was when we reached another large set of doors. I had a prediction about what could be behind these doors, _probably my execution._

One of the guards in the front opened the door, and I saw Ronan there, standing in the middle of a wide, dark room with only what looked like a throne and a long dark carpet. He sat on the throne, with a large hammer type weapon in one of his hands. Anger flared up in me again, and I looked down at the carpet, not willing to even look up at him. The guards behind me pushed me down to my feet, basically forcing myself to kneel in front of the one I hated the most in the galaxy.

"Look at me." He said coldly, his deep voice echoing throughout the empty room.

Slowly, I tilted my head upwards, giving him a defiant glare. He stared at me for a long time, and I just glared right back. Cold, purple eyes staring into enraged light brown ones, and finally, fed up with the silence, _I _decided to break it.

"I'm looking now. What do you want?" I snapped.

He grimaced, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see his hands clenching the throne handles tightly.

"My patience is gone with you, miserable human...or should I say _Rose Donovan?_" He said.

My eyes widened and a small gasp escaped my lips, as he sat up from his throne, walking towards me...slowly and all the more menacing. He caught my chin, lifting it up so I couldn't see anything but, his face, still heavily covered in black paint. I bit my lip, but couldn't look away. His face was so close to mine that I could hear him breathing.

"I am going too break your pride, human," He said with a sneer, "And you will serve me, as my personal slave."

**Well...that's it for now! Thanks for reading, please review.**


	3. Breakable

**Thank you for all the many favs/follows, but I would really like some more reviews. I can take constructive criticism, as long as it's ****_constructive. _**

**Still, I thank stephgates, MagicSprinkles, GalaxyBarbie, niki5249, Vixen of mischief, Cosetta P, Annu123, The Startled Banana, importchic, and SaintsFan1 for the lovely reviews!**

Chapter 3: Breakable

For two weeks I've been stuck here. They relocated me to stay in a small room, only a few feet away from Ronan's, which I was a bit surprised, but didn't say anything. _At least this room had more than a bench. _There was a small bed, with a single pillow but no covers, along with a lamp and that's about it. It would be the same routine everyday, at some point in the morning some guards would show up with some type of food I didn't trust to eat. They would usually show up at my door twice, placing the food down on the ground before walking out and locking the door again. Sometimes they would bring me into another separate room for those oh-so _lovely _interrogations with the blue Kreean girl, but I would never open my mouth. I could tell she was getting annoyed and impatient, they _all _were. _I wondered why Ronan hasn't ordered to kill me yet. What use was I if I wasn't going to speak? _

My ears perked up at the sound of keys jangling in the lock until it swung open and I looked up.

_Speaking of the devil..._

"It is now time for me to put you to use, get up." He said sternly, skipping the greetings. _As if I'd greet him anyway._

I didn't want to get up, I didn't want to move at all. I wanted to be defiant and just glare at him from my spot at the edge of my bed. But, against my better judgement, I sat up, walking towards them with my hands out in front of me, my wrists forward. The two guards accompanying him cuffed my wrists and Ronan turned around without another word, and walked down the hall. My eyes stayed locked on the floor as we walked in silence, I already knew this hall anyway.

I kept my head down and eyes trained on the floor until one of the guards steered me right, and I looked up, jerking away from the guard with a growl. We turned right, on to an unfamiliar corridor, so I kept my eyes up, glancing at every metal door, trying my best to remember everything as they picked up pace until we arrived at a much larger metal door. _Maybe this is my execution._

Something inside me made my stomach clench, and I wondered if it wasn't too late to knock out the guards from behind me and take a run for it. _Don't be __ridiculous Rose, _I lectured my panicked thoughts, _we're probably somewhere far off in space. Even if I manage to get of this ship, how am I going to make it back to Xandar? _The door opened with a large groan and peered inside the room.

_It was...just another room? What was with Ronan and having huge doors for normal rooms? _I narrowed my eyes as the guards brought me into the room, uncuffed me, and sat me down in a chair, that had handcuffs already bolted on the chair, and they snapped the cuffs in place around my wrists. I tugged on them, they were looser, but still not weak enough for me to rip off.

"Guard the doors." Ronan's deep voice rumbled, and the guards quickly left to stand by the entrance.

Ronan's back was to me, his hand behind him, but he still seemed intimidating. I gave another tug on the cuffs, and was disappointed when I still had no luck.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked, his back still facing me.

"I was hoping you could answer that for me." I retorted, glaring at his dark armor.

"I want to propose a deal with you, human." He answered.

"Oh? What about breaking me and my pride? What about the torture?" I spat out.

He growled, "Watch the way you speak, you are still my slave and I have full control over you."

"I am _no one's _slave." I hissed.

He turned around, but his face was still calm, his eyes still cold and calculating as he looked at me, and simply said:

"My deal is that, if you tell me what you know, and agree to serve me, I will let them live."

_"Them?" _I asked.

"Yes," He said, his lips curled into a dark smile, "Your parents."

My blood ran cold. All the anger and fierceness had left my body and was filled with fear and terror. I knew he wasn't bluffing, my father was a well-known, and successful Xandarian scientist that worked for the Nova Corps, it wouldn't be hard to find him or my mother. Even if they weren't my real parents, they meant so much to me. _Too _much to me. _I could not let Ronan kill them!_

He let out a deep chuckle, "So. Are you going to talk now?"

Now I know why they restrained me. Because if they didn't, he would be on the ground right now, with my fingers tightly around his throat, choking him like he'd almost choked me. The burning anger was back, but the fear was still lurking around, I wasn't sure which emotion I should use. I can't betray the Nova Corps and everything I stand for, but I also could not- no, I _would not _allow Ronan to kill my parents. I took a deep breath, my head spinning, desperately trying to find a way out of this situation. Luck hasn't been on my side today, actually, it's been against me ever since they found me unconscious at the prison.

"My patience is wearing thin, human." He warned, his voice bringing me out of my thoughts and back to now.

I swallowed hard, looking him right in the eyes, "I...I'll talk."

His lips curled into a smirk, a smirk I so desperately wanted to wipe off his face, and I tugged on the cuffs again. _Still no luck. _He took a step closer and a new feeling of rising panic was inside me, but I stood rigidly still, still glaring at him.

"Now, tell me everything you know about the escaped prisoners." He demanded.

I sighed, "I don't know much. But I heard a few of the guards talking about them. There was a green-skinned woman, I believe she was the lethal assassin, there was the rodent with the guns and the tree humanoid, also there was a strange man; guards were talking about how he was carrying an orb of some sort, but that's all your getting out of me."

It didn't matter. From the look on his face and how his purple eyes widened slightly meant that I had told him something he wanted to hear. I replayed what I had said in my mind, I couldn't see how he could find anything resourceful with the blunt information I gave him. If anything, I thought he would get angry at me. His anger I could deal with, but the look on his face meant he was planning something. Something that I probably would never know.

"So...what Nebula said is true. Gamora has snuck off with the orb." He mused aloud.

_Gamora? Orb? _I raised an eyebrow. He shook his head.

"Foolish girl," He then looked up to the four guards at the door, "Tell Nebula to meet me here...we have a change of plans."

_So... I did tell him something useful. _Complete dread and guilt flooded me. I felt like a traitor, and worse was I felt like I didn't even fight hard enough. As soon as Ronan had mentioned my parents, all my fire, my fierceness, and my hatred for him went away in fear for them. _I was pathetic. _I should be glad we were somewhere off in space, then I couldn't face the Nova Corps when they find out, because I'm sure he would tell them.

The guards had nodded, and two of them dispersed to get who I could only assume was the blue-skinned Kree woman, who doubled as my interrogator, even if she couldn't get a word out of me.

"As for you," He said, staring down at me, "You have experience with chemical warfare before, you will work to develop a weapon suitable enough to hold a powerful energy source. Understood?"

It was true. My father taught me how to work with chemicals all the time in his free time, and because of it, I did have a lot of knowledge on that subject.

"Why?" I growled.

"Because if you do not serve me, then I will kill them in front of you. It will be slowly and very painful." He sneered.

As much as I loathed to admit it, the thought of the threat sent a shiver down my spine. My eyes dropped back down to the ground and I nodded. I heard the large metal door groan again, and a set of light but confident footsteps came up from behind me. I didn't have to look up to know that it was her; Nebula. He began to speak to her in their native language, and once he was done she nodded.

"Guards," She snapped, "Take her back to her room."

With that, they uncuffed me again, and I could see the red marks that were already starting to form around my wrists. They cuffed me with another pair of chain cuffs, and I was relieved when I exited the room. It suddenly seemed to hit me just how exhausted I really was, as soon as I was back in my room again and the guards had left, I crawled into the bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Once again, please review. I'd appreciate it very much.**


	4. Against My Will

**Sorry if this chapters a little late. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Against My Will

My eyes snapped open at the sound of a large metal door opening, and I immediately sat up, rubbing my tired eyes as the two figures of what I could only guess where guards flooded into the room. _What time was it? How long have I've been sleeping? _Lazily, I got up from the stiff bed and held out my wrists, expecting them to chain me. They just stood there for a moment, staring at me, briefly glancing at each other, before going back to looking at me. I raised en eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to chain me?" I asked irritatedly.

"Ronan has said that you would be wise enough to comply." The one on the right spoke.

"What makes you think I _care _what Ronan says?" I growled.

"Your creators." The one on the right replied.

I bit my lip, but said nothing, mostly because I knew it was true.

"So what then?" I asked, minutes later, "He trusts that I'll just follow you?"

They both nodded.

I folded my arms across my chest, glaring at the ground as they divided themselves between me, before walking out of my room and down another unfamiliar hallway. We kept walking for another four or five minutes until we reached what looked like some sort of laboratory. My eyes widened as they swept over the room taking in the details. The room was large, filled with huge machines, and difference sized cages, holding alien creatures. The lights were a lot brighter here, making my eyes squint before I re-adjusted my vision with a blink.

"Wow." I breathed out.

The guards began walking again, unfazed by the odd creatures and huge machines as they led me over to a table on the opposite side of the room, where a half of a metal contraption rested. I raised my eyebrows at it, and turned to the guards.

"Ronan wants you to began working on the weapon immediately." One of them informed.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, frowing at the half, but sadly built weapon.

The guards glanced at each other again before locking eyes on me.

"Nine hours." They answered.

_Damn. That's longer than I expected._

I nodded again before turning back to the weapon on the table. I picked up what looked like a screw driver, clenching it tightly as I stared at the weapon. _Do I really want to do this? If I build this weapon, there's a ninety-nine percent chance Ronan will use it to attack Xandar. _But as the words of Ronan killing my parents slowly and painfully sank back into my head, I shook my head. _I have no other option. It's the only way they'll survive...If Ronan doesn't use whatever this is on them._

So once again, against my better judgment, I began to work on the weapon. Dismantling some parts, and welding the metal back together in others. I then moved over to the table where the chemicals were and began testing them. I'd been working for a long time now, lost in thought scrambling back in forth between the chemicals and re-building that I didn't even register that another person had came into the room until I heard his deep voice.

"My sources are correct, you are excellent with chemical warfare." Ronan said, I could detect the smirk just from the tone of his voice.

I rolled my eyes, dropping the chemical compartment down, along with the large wrench I was holding.

"Are you ignoring me?" He asked, I heard him take another step closer.

"Leave me alone." I hissed.

"Forever hostile, I see." He muttered.

I turned around fast, glaring daggers at the blue skinned man. Just as I had guessed, there was a small smirk that curled the edges of his lips. _He thinks he finally controls me? Ha. Yeah right. As soon as I find a way off this damn ship, I'll make him pay for every second I've been forced to stay here. _

"I'm only hostile to people who deserve it, and _you _deserve every bit of animosity I give you! You're an ignorant, reckless, and violent brute! You're full of hate and evil! Well guess what Ronan?" I growled angrily, taking a step forward, not caring that he towered over me with an irritated expression. _At least that smirk was gone. _"What comes around, comes back around! And you're going to wish you just left me in that prison!"

He raised an eyebrow the half-smirk returning, "Is that what you really believe, Rose?"

"_Do not _call me that!" I snarled.

His eyes narrowed and the smirk disappeared and in a flash, he grabbed the back of my neck. I tried to get out of it, but his grip was too strong. I let out a growl in defeat.

"Perhaps you have forgotten your place _human_," He spat, "_I _have full control over you, and I will do what I wish with you, understand? You have no upper hand or control in this situation. You do what I say, when I say it. I don't have to remind you what's at stake if you fail to comply, do I?"

I gritted my teeth, but nodded.

He finally let go, and I rubbed the area his warm fingers were around my neck. As much as I wanted to be fearless and fierceness, Ronan _did_ scare me. In more ways than one. I turned back to the weapon, ignoring the towering brute that watched me with a cold glare and continued to work on perfecting the chemical mixture.

Hours probably went by, and I once again lost track of time; lost in a trance of building and perfecting the weapon, until I was snapped out of my trance by the sound of Ronan's cold voice.

"That is enough labor for today, go back to your room." He said.

I scoffed, setting down the tools I was working with and took a step back from the table, only now noticing how _filthy _I really was. Dirt, Dust, and a bunch of unknown stains littered my old Xandarian guard clothing. _When was the last time I even bathed? _I turned around to see the towering Ronan still staring at me, I placed my hand son my hips, narrowing my eyes to slits.

"What now, human?" He asked, irritation evident in his tone.

I scoffed again, "Look at me, " I said gesturing to my clothing, "I got filthy doing _your _work. I don't know about you, but I'm a female, and personal hygiene is important. Don't you have somewhere where I can bathe?"

Ronan tilted is head ever so slightly, a thoughtful look on his face as his light purple eyes wandered to the ceiling. _Did he really NOT know where to bathe on this ship was? He own the freakin' thing for crying out loud!_

"Well?" I growled, irritated by his thoughtful look.

His eyes finally rested on me, or more accurate my body, as he looked over my clothing. Self conscious, I folded my arms across my chest, shifting my weight from one leg to the other before clearing my throat. That got his attention again, as his eyes rested on me. _Was he seriously just looking at me like that? _I glared daggers at him.

"Where's the washrooms? Do you even have any, I wouldn't really expect one from an uncivilized br-" I stopped myself before I could finish my insult, remembering Ronan's very clear threat about _'remembering my place or else my parents die' _thing.

Ronan narrowed his eyes, "Yes, I do have them. The Guards will lead you there," he then raised his hand and the two guards rushed forward, already separating themselves; one in front and one behind me.

"Thank you," I replied with a false smile.

He rolled his eyes, before turning around and disappearing into another small room I've never noticed before. I took one last glance at it, before the guard behind me nudged me along, and I glared at him before following them down the corridors and even down a flight of what look similar to stairs, before ending up in a large area where the air was a little heavier to breathe. Rushing water could be heard from everywhere, and I could only assumed that this is where the Guards and lower-leveled people washed up.

I was right. There were a row of wash racks, only a long piece of ragged cloth keeping the privacy between them. I frowned at the scenery. _This wasn't even healthy conditions, the water was dirty. But of course...Ronan wouldn't care. He's too busy obsessing over ending the Xandarian race. _I scowled at the thought, one of the guards handed me another dirty rag, but I took it anyway and stepped into the small space area. It wasn't hard to figure out the water dials, and before long I had the water working and even though it was dirty, I enjoyed the warm water spraying on my skin. The warmth it gave off made me forget about Ronan, and whatever treacherous plan I'd know he fulfill once the weapon is completed. For just a moment, It made me forget about being worried about my parents, and the punishments of treason I'd face if I ever do return to Xandar.

It didn't clear my mind, but it did give me some new things to think about. _Earth. _I knew I was originally from that planet, but often I would wonder what it was like. What it looked like. _Where the people on Earth advanced in technology? Did they have nature and animals? Are they as diverse as Xandar is? Was it similar to Xandar and it's people? _No matter how many questions I had scattered across my mind, I couldn't answer any one of them. Nor could I find an accurate answer to one, even _before _I was captured and brought on to the Dark Aster. I ran a hand through my wet, auburn curls, doing my best to massage it.

"Four more minutes." One of the guards informed me, but I could care less.

Since I've been here, I've been tensed and stressed. Some of the tension just seemed to melt away, and some of my stress was reduced, but I knew it wouldn't make that much of a difference. I was never going to get used to being here, and no doubt after Ronan's done using me, he'll execute me. There's only one thing left to do;

I had to come up with an escape plan, and quick.

**Hey, hope you liked. Thanks for reading, and please review! :).**


End file.
